1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luminaire, and more particularly to a luminaire capable of increasing the view angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since LEDs (light emitting diodes) have the advantages of power saving, long usage life, and meeting the requirement for environmental protection, they are used widely for illumination.
In the field of bulbs, however, the most popular are still incandescent bulbs since the view angle of a conventional LED lamp is about only 120°, which is much smaller than that of the incandescent bulbs.
Hence, it is desirable to increase the view angle of an LED bulb.